I Will Always Love You
by bexxweet
Summary: Short one-shot. EvaxAdolf. Eva finds Adolf on the ground, wounded. [Spoilers for Episode 10.]


She knelt beside him as he lay on the rocks, the pouring rain forming puddles around them. Lifting her hand to his face, she rested her palm on his cheek, tracing the burn marks and scars delicately with her fingertips. He was always so careful to hide them away, but they were beautiful to her. They told the story of his battles, his hardships - they were proof of every unfortunate event in his life. They proved he was a fighter. A man who took his pain and turned it into something to fight for.

Her tears fell onto his face as thunder rolled around them, deafening her, but she didn't care. She sat silently crying, holding his limp, lifeless body in her arms. Moving her hand across his face, she shut his eyes, and a short, pained cry burst from her lips. Clapping her hand across her mouth, her bright blue eyes widened as her tears started to fall nearly as fast as the rain around them. He was really gone.

Pulling his body into her arms, she cradled him against her chest, holding him tighter than she ever had before, her sobs muffled within his blonde hair. She rocked backwards and forwards, stroking his cheek, pushing his hair from out of his face in a wild attempt to make him look at peace. He was soaked from the rain, emotionless, motionless...his skin blue and cold.

A pained scream broke from her lips and echoed throughout the empty mountains around them. Hysterically sobbing, she frantically started to take off off her coat, pulling at it as quickly as she possibly could. Wiping away tears with her arms, she folded the coat into a perfect square, setting it down on the cold, hard ground in front of her. She laid Adolf on the rocky surface, the coat beneath his head. She held his hands in hers as she admired the most beautiful man she had ever met. To everyone else, he was a monster - his deformities led people to think badly of him, to judge him, to shun him at first sight. To her, there would never be anyone like him. He was a work of art, a beautiful, broken man who she would do anything for. They were from opposite worlds, but they knew all the pain that the other held in their hearts. She knew about his wife's affair, the child that was never his. The torture he had gone through since he was just a child, how he was treated as a human guinea pig. He knew about her insecurities, how her parents locked her up all her life, then sold her, their only child, off for money. She was forced to undergo surgery, forced to live this way. They were both broken, but they survived with each other.

Her tears slowly came to a halt as she rested his arms on his chest and pushed his hair aside one last time. The emotion on her face disappeared as she entered a state of shock and denial. She slowly lay on the ground next to him, not fazed by the puddles of water they were in. The water began to seep through her clothes, and it should have froze her to the bone, but she felt nothing. She wrapped her arms around his limp, lifeless body as she curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest where his heart should have been beating. She clung onto him the way she always did when they laid awake at night, talking until the early hours of the morning until they'd fall asleep holding each other. But this time, he wouldn't say a word. Her voice was merely a whisper as she uttered her last words to him with silent, calm tears.

"I remember when we first met. Just by looking at you, I could tell that you'd keep me safe. I think that means you're my soul mate. That we're supposed to be together. I knew that you'd be there by my side until the very end, no matter what."

She sniffed back tears as she took a deep breath, tilting her head up so she could see his face.

"And you were, my love. You sacrificed yourself for me, but you shouldn't have told me to run. That's something that you know I'd never do. I'd never leave you. I won't ever leave you. Can you remember what we said we'd do when we got back to Earth? We were going to find a little home, in the countryside. We said we'd have a baby, Adolf. Can you remember? Lutz for a boy, Lena for a girl. We were going to marry and I'd be Eva Reinhardt. I love the way that sounds. Now I will never be anyone except Eva Frost. There's no other man who's name I want to take. There is no other man who I want to belong to. I will only ever be yours."

As her head rested against his chest, she heard a faint beeping sound coming from him. She closed her eyes, and let out a sigh. She knew exactly what it was. Those damned laboratory pigs just couldn't keep their hands off him.

"I will love you forever, Adolf. Where ever you are now, and where ever I go, I will love you. I will never, ever stop loving you. I'll die happy. I'll die being in love with you."

As the beeping became quicker and quicker, Eva placed her lips on Adolf's for the last time. She closed her eyes, holding him, her lips not moving from his as she held this last embrace.

* * *

><p>Smoke erupted from the mountains, the intense ringing from the explosion deafening the squad on the east corner. They exchanged looks, their eyes widening as they realised exactly who that explosion came from, and who they'd lost.<p> 


End file.
